The objective of this project is to understand the efferent and afferent limbs of the CNS-pituitary-testicular feedback system. Principal areas of investigation are LH-Leydig cell interaction, intratesticular steroid biosynthetic auto-regulatory systems, and testicular modulation of LH and FSH secretion.